Time To Realise
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie has realised that she's told herself too much that she's not in love with him when she knows she is


**AUTHORS NOTE: I want to add to the nonexistent Burke/Jackie stories so you get this beautiful thing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, the storyline or the characters!**

*******

**[]**

*******

The hall was crowded and she found herself smiling as she held the bottle of beer in her hands. She hated being at these stupid social parties and she hated knowing that she had to be here with him but keep it secret because they couldn't allow anyone to find out about them. She had made it clear when their sexual relationship had started up that she couldn't fall in love with him. She had done that scene before with Michael and his death had made her blue. She realised that people like her didn't deserve love.

She watched him laugh and felt her heart beat a little faster as his gaze caught hers. He raised his glass in a small gesture to show that he had noticed her. She smiled as she listened to the music, her gaze moving away from his as she saw her friend moving towards her. He gave her a small hug and sighed. "You're not fooling anyone you know." He whispered taking hold of her beer and taking a swig of it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she watched everyone starting to move towards their tables. Not only was it a stupid social gathering, they also had to have a stupid meal that was probably going to taste as vile as the nonsense they served in the cafeteria. She looked back over at him and wondered if she should save a chair for him but then saw Stuart's expression. She just groaned. "Get off my back, Stuart."

"You know I'm just looking out for your best interests, honey." He promised winking and she rolled her eyes since he had met Ewan his homosexuality just seemed to be more apparent every single day. She sat down in the chair and smiled as he approached the table. Stuart pinched her under the table and she glared over at him before reaching out and taking hold of her beer once again.

The meal went by with Robbie manipulating the conversation about the latest case or the last woman that he had slept with. Jackie believed her to be some blonde, brainless bimbo that had probably never even seen what it was to live a day of hard work. She probably had a trust fund set up for her somewhere from birth. She listened as he agreed with Robbie about certain aspects and smiled at his warning tone.

"Well it's been a lovely day but I really should be leaving." He said eventually and rose from his seat, his head nodding towards them all before starting towards the door. He had done that before on many of the occasions and she had always found herself wondering how he could allow himself to do that and not be so damned lonely. She was the exact same as him and she couldn't cope at all!

"I'm starting to get a headache. Do you mind if..." She didn't even need to finish her sentence before the other two swapped glances and nodded. They stood up to say goodbye to her like gentleman do and wished her farewell after making sure that she definitely didn't want anyone to accompany her home. She assured them that she was fine before leaving the building.

"I thought you'd take a little longer." A voice from the shadows said behind her and she turned to look at him, a smile gracing her face as he moved out of the shadows and moved towards her.

"You looked a little lonely and I always feel as if it's up to me make sure that's not happening." She teased and smiled as he rolled his eyes in response to her comment. She wouldn't have known it from the way he was at work but her boss was actually a rather playful guy and knew how to make a woman feel special. "So I vote that we head back to my place, crack open a bottle and watch some film or something."

"Before I get to check the colour of your bedroom walls again." She teased and smiled at the warm throaty laughter that escaped him and she remembered the reason that she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't to fall in love with him. It was just fun. It was two people searching for comfort in another.

"I've heard it call subtler things but that one seems to be your favourite." He laughed as stopped them from walking and smiled at her as he reached up to caress her cheek with his hand. "Jackie, I have something to tell you?"

"What?" She responded taking hold of the hand caressing her cheek and turning her face to the side so that her lips met the palm of his hand.

"I've continually told myself that I wasn't allowed to fall in love with you because it would jeopardise our working relationship and that was one thing I could never allow to happen because your life is my responsibility when we're on the field and just basically. I couldn't jeopardise it. I can't let anyone know that we're together because then people like Robbie will think any advantage or promotion is given to you because of this and I will also worry that it was clouded but even then I know it wouldn't be that reason because you're amazing..." She reached over and kissed him, her hands imprisoning his face so that he wouldn't pull away.

She hadn't listened to his argument because of the simple fact that he had started the sentence with I wasn't going to allow myself to fall in love with you and she knew that meant he had obviously allowed himself too. "I don't care about any of those things." She whispered gently against his lips. "I love you too."

"Jackie..."

"I don't even care if we get put on different teams as long as we don't allow this to go away." She promised and looked down as she realised that she might have just crossed the line. The two of them had never mentioned emotions before and this was them definitely mentioning emotions. "I'm sorry. I'll just shut up now."

"No. I don't want you too." He took hold of her hand and pulled her back against him, his hand running through her hair as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you and I want this relationship to work too."

"You mean this?" She said laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead resting against his as she realised that this was the happiest moment of her life. "I want you to marry me and we'll live happily ever after even if we do get separated while at work."

"I think that's a beautiful plan." She whispered taking hold of his lips and then she laughed as she took hold of the lapel of his blazer. "So what colour are your bedroom walls again?" He laughed as he took hold of her hand and led her down the street towards his apartment. She found herself laughing as she looked at him and realised she was stupid for ever believing that it would be a mistake to fall in love with the man that she called boss.


End file.
